Late Night
by k u r r o p o i
Summary: .one-shot. Up in the late of the night, Hinata seeks to comfort her midnight hunger, only to awaken her sleepy husband. I know, crappy summary, but read and see the goodness!


**HEY PPLS! As you can see, I've written a one shot for ShikaHina! This does not mean I've stopped writing 'Love, one step at a time', I'm just trying this out.**

**This was inspired by the song 'Yellow Moon' by Akeboshi, because I love that song! Anyway, I hope you all like this, I don't plan on continuing it though and it might be a bit short, cause this JUST popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! though if I did, there would be so much stupidity…**

**This is not AU, and is set in shippuden AND there is one other crack couple mentioned in this story besides ShikaHina!**

* * *

She walked into through the living room quietly. It was night, almost midnight, and Hinata was up walking around, when she should be asleep. The chuunin walked into the kitchen, slowly opening the freezer and pulling out the vanilla ice cream and a spoon. She slowly walked across the apartment floor, trying hard not to make noise and wake up her slumbering husband. She sat down at the round dinner table near the window, looking out at the bright moon in the night sky. She opened the small carton of ice scream and began to eat some out it.

She and Shikamaru had been together for some time, going on for their second year of being together. Both fifteen year olds couldn't be happier. It took a lot of convincing of both his parents and her parent to allow them to marry so young. They believed that teenage children didn't understand what 'love' was yet, though they were proven wrong. They were married after the time of both their fifteenth birthdays. Once it was January, they were in holy matrimony. Though only their families knew, Neji couldn't keep secrets from his girlfriend, Ino, who probed him until he told and she ended up telling his team and the rest of rookie nine about it.

Hinata and Shikamaru received many congratulations' on it, though Shikamaru could do without them bombarding them both with questions, he found it all so troublesome as he always said.

Hinata sat with one leg under her in the seat, still eating the ice cream in tiny bites. She froze when she heard shuffling, turning her head in the direction of the hallway, to see Shikamaru standing there, looking at him, his eyelids barely even open. He walked to the table and sat down close to his wife, laying his head upon the table, his unbound hair falling onto it.

"Why up so early?…." he asked groggily. He asked lifting his head enough to look at her innocent face.

"I was hungry, and I needed something to eat…." she said spooning some of the ice cream and holding it to his mouth as he slowly ate some of it.

"Had to be sneaky, huh?" he asked giving her a sleepy smile. She blushed. Eating more of the cold food.

"Well, I didn't want to wake you up….sorry" she said looking like a guilty child, pouting and playing with ice cream using the spoon. He smiled and his hand touched the top of her head and he stroked her hair.

"Don't say you're sorry, you didn't do anything wrong." he said standing up and kissing her forehead gently, taking the ice cream back to the freezer, eating some before putting it back, placing the spoon in the sink. He walked to Hinata who had moved to the couch, laying all over it before she could. She pouted with her hands on his hips, standing over him.

"You're a meanie you know." she stated as he rest his head against the couch pillow. He looked up at her smiling. He loved the way she would act like a child sometimes, her innocent personality reflecting off of everything she did. He moved his eyes down to see she had laid on top of him, her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you sure I didn't wake you up?" she asked looking up at him. He looked down at her, sleep still in his eyes.

"No Hinata you didn't." he said yawning, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Hinata sat up, sitting on the other side of after crawling off.

"Are you sure?" she said worried. He fully opened his eyes to look at her guilt ridden face. Her plump child like face held a look of sadness. He hated when his little wife was sad. He sat up on his elbows and touched her face with his hand.

"Hinata-ai, you didn't wake me up. I woke up because you left my side in the bed, and it bothered me that didn't know where you were, so I got up to see." he explained, his thumb rubbing her soft cheek. Hinata's lips pulled into a smile and she pressed her hand to his on her face and leaned her head into it.

"Good…" she said smiling and closing her eyes. Shikamaru sat up to embrace her in his arms, where she always felt so safe. He never liked being away from her too long, unless a mission had called for that to happened. He stopped and stood up, stretching and yawning. Hinata looked up at him as he held out his hand. She took it as he lead her back to bed. Once in the bed, they laid on their sides to look at each other, not really able to see each other that well in the dark, but they knew each was there.

He heard a small yawn come from her mouth as she laid in his arms. He looked down at her, stoking her head, talking into her hair.

"Finally sleepy huh?" he asked smiling with his eyes closed. She smiled.

"A little…" she answered, yawning again and relaxing into his arms, drifting off into a peaceful slumber. He kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her and slowly went to a silent slumber himself. The light of the moon shown through the window over the two sleeping bodies, casting a stream of light onto the end of the bed.

END

* * *

**I hope you all liked this, it took me a minute to write! The only hard part was trying to make a good ending, but I think I did okay!**

**(And sorry it was so short)**

**Review please! **


End file.
